The present disclosure relates to a recording control device and method, and more specifically relates to a recording control device and method which can improve the operating efficiency at the time of performing data recording to a multilayered optical disk.
In the related art, optical disk recording mediums (hereinafter, simply called optical disks), such as a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), or a BD (Blu-ray Disc: registered trademark), for example, have been widespread as optical recording mediums to/from which recording and reproduction of signals are performed by irradiation of light (For example, refer to “Universal Disk Format Specification Revision 2.50” OSTA, 2003, and JP 2009-123331A).
In such optical disks, a large storage capacity is achieved by attempting to improve the information recording density. Specifically, techniques have been adopted which improve the recording density in the radial direction by reducing the pitch for forming tracks as pit columns or mark columns, or which improve the recording density of the direction orthogonal to the radial direction by reducing the size of the pits or marks.
On the other hand, when attempting to increase the recording capacity, techniques which increase the number of recording layers (layers) have also been effective, and two-layered disks or multilayered disks having three or more layers have been proposed and put into practice under the present conditions.